The Fowler Esteem
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Amy is frustrated because Sheldon gives her too little attention. Penny tries to help her out... but in the end it's Amy's self-esteem that gets her some benefits.


„So Amy, dear, if you want to seduce Sheldon you need to put him in the right mood" Penny had to take a step back from her dresser to be able to see the full ammount of her glorious shopping tours. „We have leopard print, polka dots, simple black…"

„How about a bathing suit?" Amy interrupted her best friend's oral fluency.

Penny turned around. „A bathing suit?"

Amy nodded. „You know, even neurobiology says that the brain of a man starts fantasizing more, the less he…"

„Okay okay okay" Penny sighed deeply and turned back around. „Try this, it's the most opaque pair of underwear you're ever gonna find in here"

She tossed a black frilly bra and panties towards Amy who clumsily caught them. Then she held them up, adjusted her glasses, and stared at the fabric she was holding in her hands.

„Trust me, if this doesn't make Sheldon go wild then I don't know what else will" Penny gave Amy an encouraging smile and turned around to close her dresser.

„Star Wars onesies" Amy replied with a knowing sound in her voice.

„Yeah, well, I cannot help you out with that right now. Think mine's at the laundry. Sorry…"

„For God's sake" Jumping around on one leg, Amy tried to get her other into the panties Penny gave her.

When she finally managed to put all the underwear on, she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Penny did her make-up, did her hair and now she was standing there: Amy Farrah Fowler. With some curls, with make-up and in black frill underwear.

„Even if it's just for your own self-esteem" Amy aped in Penny's voice. „What does it help my self esteem if I look like a prostitute from the 19th century?"

Amy just wanted to get out of the borrowed underwear and back into her own, when she heard steps outside. And they came closer and closer.

The only possible explanation was, that it was Sheldon. Cause no one except him was allowed to walk into his room – and Amy was in his room.

„No no no no" She whispered while she turned around, hysterically looking for a place to hide.

But it was too late.

„Amy?" Sheldon stopped and looked at his girlfriend confused. „What are you doing here?"

„Uhhhmmm" Amy stood there with her knees a little bent and didn't really know what to say. „I just… needed a mirror"

„And you mean to tell me the only mirror available was the one in my room, which by the way, is too small to see your whole body" He glanced at her outfit for a second.

All of a sudden she was tired. She was tired of his whole attitude, of not getting the attention she wanted. Penny was right – that whole makeover really gave Amy some self-esteem she didn't even know of.

„You know what, Sheldon" Amy stood bolt upright. „Next time I'm gonna go to Leonard's room. Or… better if I do that right now"

She grabbed her clothes, gave Sheldon a last undefined look and shoved herself past him.

„But you can't" Sheldon turned around.

„And why not?"

„Well, because you're half naked"

„I think Leonard won't mind. He doesn't find me sexually attractive." Amy nodded to underline her statement and turned to head to Leonard's room before she spoke the last little words under her breath. „Just like you"

„What?" Sheldon's voice got a little louder and higher. „What did you just say, Amy Farrah Fowler?"

Amy pressed her lips together for a moment, then she turned around, took a deep breath and repeated herself. „I said you don't find me sexually attractive, Sheldon Lee Cooper. That's what I said. You heard me very well."

Sheldon's shoulders seemed to sink down a little before he let go a big sigh. „Amy"

„No, Sheldon. We've been together for almost three years and there was nothing sexual you ever did to me."

„I bathed you. I put Vaporub on your chest." Sheldon immediately started defending himself.

„Right, but no coitus…"

„Because the concept of coitus is stupid, Amy!"

„Fine, then I think you don't mind if I go to Leonard's room now. Cause one of the aspects of this coitus concept is seeing your partner naked… and if you find it stupid then I am sure you don't mind."

Amy tried to turn around again when suddenly she felt Sheldon's hand around her wrist. She immediately turned her head back to him although her body was moved away.

„You can't go in there. Leonard can't see you like that, Amy."

Sheldon's voice sounded so soft that Amy was only a second away from melting down to a little puddle but she kept a straight face. „Uh, and why?"

„Because you are my woman. And I am the only one who is allowed to see you like this."

Amy tried her hardest to keep cool but it was incredibly difficult. She swallowed, hoping her voice would still be here.

But Sheldon continued without letting her reply. „And… well, as you are my girlfriend, I think this body is also a property of mine"

„Then why do you never possess it, Sheldon?" Her voice was weak but she couldn't look away from his eyes.

Sheldon sighed again and let go of Amy's wrist. „Amy, this is ridiculous. You know that our relationship is built on both of our interest in science."

„But…"

Sheldon snorted and Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't remember ever seeing Sheldon so annoyed… or upset… or whatever he was.

„I have told you a million timest hat I find you attractive, Amy Farrah Fowler." He made a little step towards her and glared straight into her eyes. „But you also know that I am not comfortable with physical contact!"

„Fine, Sheldon, yes. I know this. But it just seems like you never appreciate that I've waited so long. Without ever saying a word. And then when I express my feelings to you, you act like I am rushing things."

„Well, sometimes you are…"

„Three years! Three years, Sheldon, and I didn't even get a real kiss!"

„Amy…"

„Do you even know what it's like to have physical needs but not being able to live them…"

„Amy."

„…because your boyfriend would rather drink acid than…"

„AMY!"

Sheldon's lips landed on Amy's without a warning. She didn't dare to move. But he did.

He stepped closer to her, put one hand on her neck and the other on her cheek, while he slowly opened his lips to let his tongue slide over Amy's lower lip.

She felt her knees getting weak but forced herself not to faint, because he was actually kissing her and who knew when this was going to happen again.

After some time Sheldon backed off as fast as he had started the kiss and pulled his hands away.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him. It was a side of Sheldon she had never known. In that moment of this beautiful kiss it was like someone bombed Sheldon's inner chains away, he let himself go and was out of control. Amy liked that.

She grabbed his wrist firmly and walked back into his bedroom, pulling him with her. Then she smashed the door and walked past Sheldon who seemed slightly confused.

„Can I sleep here tonight?" Amy asked, while putting her pile of clothes on a chair in Sheldon's room.

„Uh… well… yes, of course" Now Sheldon was even more confused. He had just kissed her, something she apparently wanted for three years, and now no further reaction on that? That was untypical for a woman… even Sheldon knew that.

While Amy crawled under the blanket and tucked herself in, Sheldon slipped out of his pants and put them over the chairback carefully. Then he took off his shirt and placed it over his pants.

„Oh right" Amy suddenly said and sat up. „Sheldon, could you please open my bra?"

Sheldon stood there for a second and stared at her before he walked up to the bed and brushed Amy's hair aside. Then he started trying to open the bra.

„That is some weird technology" He mumbled after a few seconds. The realisation how warm and soft Amy's skin was sunk in slowly and Sheldon found it very hard to concentrate on solving the bra mystery.

He grunted a little and tried to focus on his job but it didn't work half as good as he wanted it to.

His hands got shaky and sweaty and he felt some strange tingeling below his belly button.

„Amy, I don't feel well" He mentioned all insecure.

„What's wrong?" Amy turned her head sideways.

„I don't know, my hands don't really do what my brain tells them to do" With everytime his hands brushed her skin it got worse. „Do you think I'm getting the flu?"

„No, Sheldon, I don't think so" Amy turned her head back, smiling. „Do you need help, Dr. Cooper?"

„No!" He answered in a heartbeat, before he realized he was lost without her help. „Yes"

He sighed.

Amy smiled and opened her bra within a second.

„Ha, good thing I'm not a woman. I'd be stuck in this thing forever…" Sheldon did his little laugh Amy loved so much, before he went on his side oft he bed and put the covers back.

„Sheldon…"

He raised his look and then realized what view he got there. Amy's upper body was naked. Entirely naked. There was the tingling again.

„Amy, I am pretty sure I'm getting sick. Maybe I should go get some medicine…"

„You're not getting sick, Sheldon. Trust me."

„You're a neurobiologist, not a doctor"

„Neither are you"

„But I know when I don't feel well and we don't want code milky-green tomorrow, do we?" Sheldon rushed off to the bathroom while Amy sighed and kicked off her panties. Just when she pulled them out under the blanket Sheldon came back in. „An aspirin and everything's gonna be okay"

That's what he thought till he saw Amy dropping the fabric down on the floor. For a moment he was so overwhelmed by that weird tingly feeling again, that he didn't care about the ‚mess' Amy made.

Then he rushed over, grabbed the panties and put them on the chair as well.

„Amy, maybe you shouldn't sleep in my bed. I really think I'm getting ill. My stomach feels all weird." Sheldon climbed under the blanket.

„Trust me, you're not gonna get ill" Amy's heart raced as she moved closer to Sheldon. „Can we cuddle?"

„I am telling you I might get sick and you want to cuddle?" A little smile flashed over Sheldon's lips. „Amy Farrah Fowler, you're a daring rebel!"

„Always have been, always will be" She grinned, before she raised her head, so Sheldon could place his arm under it.

He did it. Amy moved so close to him, that her thighs touched his and put her hand on his chest. She felt Sheldon cringing a bit but decided to ignore it. She had to trust him and the fact that he would tell her when she crossed the line.

They kept lying there in silence for a few minutes. Amy's hand could clearly feel Sheldon's heartbeat and it was fast. A lot faster than usual.

„You are beautiful, Amy" He suddenly whispered so quietly that it was almost impossible to understand.

But Amy heard it. Every single word.

„Sheldon, may I kiss you again?" She replied in the same volume.

She felt him moving a little and realized he had turned his face towards her, when she looked up.

She raised her upper body a little before she closed her eyes and softly laid her lips onto Sheldon's.

After parting again Sheldon opened his eyes and looked deeply into Amy's. „I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler"

She smiled. „And I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper"


End file.
